dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Area 51 Part 1
Area 51 is the level in Duke Nukem Advance. Although Area 51 is considered one level of the game it is divided into three sections which break up the level into smaller pieces with the following information pertaining to part one. Summary After taking out a couple of Pig Cops Duke Nukem finds himself in Area 51. Using a Teleporter he stumbles upon he finds himself going deeper into the heart of the facility. It is here that he is tasked on locating a Data Disc by General Graves containing critical intel on a covert operation that the Aliens are leading on the creation of a new Alien race. The main areas of the level are the starting area containing three broken down Teleporters, A room with trap doors containing several enemies, and a large warehouse which contains the exit. Level Contents The below charts contain information on the number of enemies and items that appear within the level in each difficulty. The charts do not contain any items that are dropped from the death of an enemy. Secrets There is only one secret area to be found within this level, to access it you must go straight ahead from where you start the level until you reach the far wall. From there you must then head right until you reach the end of a small corridor which has an entrance to a small room on the right. Enter that room and you will see several clips of Pistol ammo on the ground with a white locker on the left side wall. Touching this locker causes it to drop into the ground revealing a small closet with some Armor, this is the secret area. Speedruns The best possible method to speedrun this level is to first off, ignore all enemies then, immediately head straight to the room with the Red Access Card and instead of going up the stairs leap onto the ledge and then onto the crate to get the keycard before heading through the main door. Immediately shoot the Explosive Canisters located to the right and grab the Data Disk. Immediately run to the switch room by leaping over the warehouse stairs to shave off a second or two. Access the switch to unlock the exit and then head to it. Level complete. Trivia There happens to be an oversight in this level involving a security monitor that can be accessed via an early room that Duke passes through. This monitor can be accessed giving a view of a warehouse which he will have to travel through near the end of the level. Upon viewing this Duke replies, "Looks like a lot 'a security!" referring to several Pig Cops that can be seen lurking in the warehouse. If the player happens to kill all of the enemies in the level Duke will still reply in the same way even though all of the security has been eliminated. Screenshots Level1screen3GBA.png| Activating a switch to access the exit. Level1screen2GBA.png| Attacking a Pig Cop in the warehouse. Level1screen1GBA.png| Taking damage from a Assault Trooper who was hiding in a monster closet Category:DNA levels